The Scarlet Sword
by CelestialxDragon
Summary: In X376, Queen Scarlet is in dire need of help to save her country. Fiore is under a serious threat from within. To save her country Erza Scarlet collects a group of powerful, yet unlikely people to take down the enemy. A Rich Man's daughter, a Stripper, a Bad boy and a Child.
1. Chapter 1

**Of course before I start thank you for taking the time to click on this story!**

 **A few things I want to tell you guys before you start reading:**

 **1\. This first chapter will give me a sense if I should continue with the story or not, so if you like it please don't hesitate to let me know!  
**

 **2\. This story starts in X376, many years before the storyline of the actual anime, Fairy Tail. Somethings will be off, but the point of this story is that I will try to link it to the anime.**

 **3\. This story will be sexist and rude in parts, but I want to use the mindframe that they had during a 18th Century type time 'women can't do things' ya know, I mean no offence to anyone, I just really want to write this story with some authenticity. (If you really don't like something that I write because you think it is offensive please tell me so I can change it and make it nicer for people to read.)**

 **4\. This story will have multiple pairings, (NaLu, Gurvia, Jerza etc)**

 **5\. I got this idea from an Art project I did recently, focusing on Historical paintings, I don't know why I thought that Erza would be a good Queen (well let's face it she would), but yeah.**

 **6\. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Scarlet Sword

Chapter 1: The Queen of Fiore invites you...

* * *

X376 - Crocus, Royal Palace.

"M'lady! M'lady!" Cecil came bursting through the grand double doors of his Queen's chamber, haven written her schedule, the short man knew that she should be in the middle of her weapons practice.

As predicted Queen Erza Scarlet was standing in the middle of her room, wearing nothing but bandages for a shirt and flowing pants the colour of fiery red. For a Queen to wear such un-lady like clothing almost made the short servant faint, but he had grown accustom to Lady Erza's strange ways.

"Cecil? What is of such importance that made you come running?" The red-haired Queen broke her battle stance and put the steel sword she had in her hand, gently down on her bed. Her voice was soft, yet held a certain authority. She adored Cecil, and like all of her other servants she tried to treat them as equals. They insisted otherwise, but she liked to invite them to eat dinner with her. She also knew if the reasonably unfit man was running, something was most definitely wrong.

Out of breath, Cecil hesitated, but continued on as best as he could "A-Another merchant guild has been destroyed!" the balding brunette sighed in exasperation.

Erza's eyes widened, she looked up to the servant that had been loyal to her in her five years of reign. She silently noted that sweat was beading at the aging man's hair line as his fingers nervously fidgeted at his chest. He was a shy man, behaviour like this wasn't unusual for him.

The Queen's brown eyes returned to the sword on her bed. _This is the 4th merchant guild this month, someone is trying to stop all trade in this country! It has to be it..._

"It was Love & Lucky this time your highness, the few members of the royal army we had stationed there weren't nearly enough to protect them! Burnt to the ground it was!" Cecil took a step forwards, noticing the Queen's silent response.

Erza's head snapped up again "Love & Lucky, specialized in banking. Cecil, was there any money stolen?" her tone changed, it was now quick and to the point. She didn't really want to think about the growing list of casualties that were a result of these attacks.

Over the last five months Fiore's trading as been drastically reduced, almost half of the trading centres or 'guilds' as the people liked to call them, have been wiped out. So far no one - _Even the Queen herself_ \- has been able to figure out who has been doing it.

"Councilman, Jellal went down to the sight personally and determined that nothing was stolen, there was just a massacre, like the others, ma'am" Cecil's eyes dropped to the floor as he confirmed the Queen's suspicions.

Erza let out a low growl, her stress levels over this matter were ridiculously high, whoever was doing this made it painfully clear that they did not want to be found. There would be no conscious or alive witnesses at the scene of the crime, and if someone managed to catch a glimpse of their attacker, they happened to be wearing masks. They didn't attack the trading guilds in any sort of order, they had no pattern and if they did, even the best battle analysts in the world could not it figure out. The situation was starting to seem hopeless for the relatively new Queen. Her people were starting to get worried, and so was she.

"Call a council meeting right now, I want everyone there in twenty minutes or else!" Without waiting for a reply from the short man, Erza stormed over to her walk-in closet. Another room practically the same size as her bedroom, except dedicated to clothes. She begrudgingly walked past the many suits of armour she would much rather wear and picked out a more suitable, yet uncomfortable " _Queen's_ " dress.

* * *

"Why don't we just shut all of the trading guilds down and start a new type of system, one that we have more control over?!" Jemima argued, his fists were balled up on the large round table. His large frame towering over his peers. Though none of them were even slightly afraid of the strangely fit, old man.

"You know the people would not want that, it is a stupid idea!" Jellal Fernandes roared, he was officially sick of this situation. What pissed him off the most is that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to do anything about it. Even with the whole Royal army at his disposal he was completely helpless. Jemima and his stupid ideas were not improving his mood either.

Erza sat in the largest chair that surrounded the round table. She watched the two bicker, her mind too deep in her own thoughts to stop them or join in where she agreed. The Queen was barely seen in the state she was in at the moment, she was slumped in her chair, leaning on her right hand, stroking her bottom lip in consideration. The only one who seemed to notice this subtle, but out of character behaviour was the man to her right, Makarov Dreyar.

"Maybe if you both settled down and acted like adults, we could think of something in a calmer manner" Bob spat as he readjusted his seating in his chair.

Bob was a representative on behalf of the people of Fiore, unlike the others on the council, he makes sure to spend a majority of his time out and about, asking people of their concerns with this country. For him this situation is becoming a nightmare. Jemima and Jellal both slumped back into their seats groaning like children, listening to the short bald man.

Erza didn't have enough time to silently wonder why Jellal, a mature, respectable man was acting like such a child. Her thoughts were interrupted by Makarov.

"Jellal, how did the Royal Army Taskforce go?" The short old man fiddled with his groomed moustache, making eye contact with the blue haired male, sitting across from him.

Jellal sat up straight at the mention of the army, it had been his idea to send out a task force of handpicked soldiers to try and find out more about what was happening to the guilds, but unfortunately that plan had been a bust.

Erza watched on, still silent as Jellal tried to find the right words for what he had already told her was failure. "My men have come back from their mission empty handed, they failed to find any trace of who is carrying out these attacks, they did however hear rumours that someone was using witchcraft. But that was only a rumour."

A loud booming laugh cut through the large meeting room. Jemima slammed his fist on the table and continued to roar "W-Witchcraft?! Ha! That sort of thing doesn't exist boy!"

"I'm sorry your highness" Jellal grimaced under the sound of Jemima's laughter. The red-head sent a glare to the older man, which he caught almost immediately, shutting him up in an instant.

"There is no need to apologise Councilman Jellal, it was the best idea any of us had come up with" The Queen once again sat up-right in her seat, sending a silent stink eye to Jemima. All eyes were on her now, and she honestly had no clue what to do.

After a few minutes of silence Makarov cleared his throat "I propose we set up another task force" the old man said with a smile. The four others that resided around the table were quick to give him a questioning glance.

"No offence dear Makarov, but if the last one didn't work, what makes you think another will?" Bob questioned, leaning forwards and resting his chin on both hands.

"He has a point Makarov" Jemima mused, after he had calmed down.

"This one will be different because they won't be from the army, they won't even be from the kingdom" the small old man paused to stroke his white moustache "I suspect Jellal, that the reason your men didn't get the information they needed, was because they were _from_ the army"

"Where are you going with this Councilman Makarov?" Erza rushed, she needed him to have a plan. This issue had been going on for five months and none of them were closer to finding a solution. Besides Jemima's preposterous ideas.

"Hush child, This task force will be made up out of criminals and people of the trade, individuals that understand the thought process of the people that are destroying Fiore's guilds. Maybe even people with connections" Makarov seemed pretty content with his idea, he lent back in his chair with a smug smile. His eyes were dancing over the other councilmember's faces, gauging their reactions.

"That could actually work" Jellal thought out loud.

"But how you keep a bunch of criminals in line?" Bob questioned.

"And where do you propose we get the criminals from?" Jemima asked, probably his most reasonable input of the night.

"How much research have you done on this Councilman Makarov?" The Queen's voice cut through all the others, making eye contact with the man.

"I can give you a list by tomorrow morning" Makarov replied in confidence. Erza relaxed instantly at his words, that was just the thing she needed to hear, progress.

"Good, I will look at the list and if I see them to be worthy candidates I will offer them a position personally" Erza scribbled down something on the paper she had resting in front of her. Her quill spitting out spots of ink here and there. "I too will also volunteer to be on this new task force, but I should offer a healthy sum of money for the candidates that I see fit" The brown eyes of the Queen flicked along the page, following her hand that was madly scribbling down notes so she could remember details for later.

"M'lady, I don't wish to be rude but a Task force seems like no place for a Queen, especially one full of criminals and especially when your people need you here" Bob looked over at the red-head with concern, Jellal nodded in agreement with the bald man.

"I understand your concerns, but you must understand that I can no longer sit idly by and wait for another guild to be slaughtered, I must do this. It might help these 'criminals' to work a little harder as well" a slight smile was playing on Erza's lips, the excitement she was getting just thinking about leaving these castle walls and exploring the world, at the same time helping her people. It was exhilarating.

"In my absence I shall name Councilman Makarov as ruler of the country, though I would like to be informed before making any large decisions, I don't expect my leave to be too much longer than five weeks." Makarov smiled at the young Queen as she scribbled down notes and plans. The girl is a wonderful Queen, but she could do much more than rule a country, she needs more freedom.

"I would be honoured to look after your position until your return my Queen, if you will excuse me I will start the list for you" The small councilman hopped off his chair and started walking towards the exit, his servant Mirajane following closely behind him.

 _Hopefully this works Makarov._ Erza thought as she watched her father figure leave the room.

* * *

The obnoxious boy swung his feet onto the wooden table, his heavy boots making the table creak in pain. He settled both hands, intertwined, on the back of his head, resting them in his pink hair. It was a normal Sunday. Natsu sat around, waiting for a hot chick to catch his eye, he'd take her home and repeat the same thing on Monday. Okay... he would repeat the same thing for the rest of the week as well.

He was currently sitting in a bar on the main street of Magnolia, one of his favourite hunting grounds. The Dragon's Den, the bar itself is nothing special but Natsu though the name was one of the coolest.

Natsu Dragneel wasn't what you would call a 'model citizen', he drank, smoked, slept with every girl that caught his eye and he was an illegal street fighter, making his money off of bets and gambles.

He'd always bets on himself of course, so he had a surprising amount of money, but he wouldn't call himself rich. During the few years he had been in the' trade', he had somehow gained the nickname ' _Salamander_ '. Though he didn't actually know what a Salamander was, he liked the ring it had to it.

He had heard through the grapevine yesterday that the Queen of Fiore had decided to go on a holiday, he normally didn't give a shit about the royals but Erza Scarlet was an exception. It was playing around in his thoughts how he would kill to be royalty. Everything given to you on a silver platter, that's the life. But the Queen was said to be stunning, perfect body and everything. Not many people have seen her, but word travels pretty fast through towns. The only thing that turned Natsu off was how fucking scary she could be, now he hadn't actually met her before - _what did you expect the Queen to be dying to talk to a slob like him?-_ but the rumours of her brutality on the rare occasion was enough to give him chills.

Speaking of chills, for no reason a chill ran down the young man's spine, making him spaz awkwardly. He took his feet of the table and sat up in his chair, looking around casually hoping no one saw him shiver, _in this day and age people will think you're possessed or using witchcraft and want to burn you at the stake_.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he thought about how his friend - _whose name was Happy_ \- and how he was thrown in jail because he had sneezed too loudly for a sensitive priest's ears. Hell, those two didn't even go to church, they just happened to walk past one and Happy sneezed too loud, so the priest started sprouting some mumbo jumbo about him being possessed. People are too paranoid these days.

Happy sent him a letter last week describing how horrible jail was, he complained for almost the whole thing about how they wouldn't give him fish. Natsu chuckled at the thought of his friend. It's a bit sad but without Happy around, Natsu didn't really have anyone else.

"Sir? Do you mind if I sit here?" Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts by a beautiful red-head looking down at him and smiling. He wasn't surprised that the women had approached him, usually they do.

"Sure, take a seat" He said with a charming smile, his intentions slipped right past the red-head as she put a bag of jewel on the table. Charcoal eyes bulged at the sight, he quickly looked between the red-head and the bag that contained _at least_ 10,000 jewel. "L-look lady I ain't that type of man" He exclaimed, waving his hands.

"You are Natsu Dragneel, yes?" Natsu looked at her sceptically, her posh accent from her greeting before was gone and she knows his name? There was a feeling in Natsu stomach, warning him not to trust her.

The pink-haired boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Who's askin'?"

"I am the Queen of Fiore" she whispered, keeping the information from prying ears. It was only now that Natsu realised that she was wearing a suit of armour, a nice polished, well fitting suit of armour. _Well it did scream rich_. No one else seemed to care in the small bar though.

"Tch. Yeah right, what would the Queen wanna talk to me about?" Natsu resumed his previous position, swinging his large feet back onto the table, missing the bag of jewel that sat on it. He pushed back on the chair, and almost fell off it when he caught the glare that the ' _Queen_ ' was giving him.

"Look I know you won't believe me, you don't have too. I believe you would know about the merchant guilds being destroyed all around Fiore, yes?" The red-head, lent forwards, still whispering.

Natsu replied with a firm nod, truth be told he thought whoever was taking all those lives and getting away with it needed to be taken down quite a few notches.

"I am starting a task force, one full of people who have a certain skill set" - _by that she implied criminals_ \- "and I was hoping you could be one of them"

The Salamander sat forwards once more, this time in disbelief. The Queen took his facial expression as a negative reaction, so she continued to explain her reasons.

"Well I know that you are an illegal street-fighter that goes by the name 'Salamander', I also have three other candidates that shall be on the task force. The purpose of it is to find out who is destroying the guilds and killing the people, but maybe in a less legal way" The Queen's voice was starting to become unconfident, though Natsu's ears perked up at the words 'less legal', The Queen herself hated the feeling of those words in her mouth. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'll do it" Natsu nodded, snatching the bag of jewel and putting it into his pants pocket. Natsu wore a open black tattered vest with what could be mistaken as a gold trim (though it was actually an odd brown colour), the poor man couldn't afford (or couldn't be bothered) to buy a shirt so it showed off his muscled body. He also wore a pair of white pants, but due to the fact that there was mud everywhere, and the fact Natsu isn't known for being careful, his pants were and off brown colour.

Erza Scarlet looked at the man with wide eyes, she shouldn't be so surprised, she just gave the poor man more money then he would probably earn in a lifetime. Erza wasn't sure what to make of Natsu, in the file Makarov had given her, it said that he was around 19 years old, with no family.

"Don't look so shocked lady, I don't like the thought of people dying for no reason either" Natsu snickered.

"W-Well, would you like to come and meet the next member?"

* * *

"Carla!" poor Wendy had been chasing after her small cat for days. Who knew that a cat could be so irritating. The small white creature and the young girl had ended up in Magnolia, not far from where they lived just outside of Cat Shelter.

Wendy's blue hair flowed gently behind her as she tried to pick up the pace. The little white cat was proving a little difficult to catch, every time Wendy would think she had lost sight of the little animal Carla would be sitting, waiting for the small girl to catch up. The cat was playing mind games with her.

"This is the last time I take you anywhere!" The little girl scrunched her face up in distaste. They were supposed to go for a leisurely walk after Wendy Marvell had returned from her info gathering job, but it ended up turning into a marathon.

Again Wendy had lost sight of the small cat, a slight worry leapt into her heart. Despite her current hostility towards the creature, the girl still loved her.

"Looking for this one?" A soft voice said from behind her.

Slightly panicked Wendy turned around with wide eyes. She saw a beautiful red-haired woman standing in a semi-suit of armour, in her hands was Wendy's cat, purring contently as she stroke it. Wendy also noticed that a man, taller than the women, but younger in appearance was standing not far behind her, looking over at the bluenette in curiosity. If the lady didn't have her cat she would of marvelled at his pink hair.

"u-uh yes, her name is Carla" Wendy rubbed her pointer fingers as she spoke, still unsure about the whole situation.

The Scarlet haired women put the white cat down, letting it return back to its owner. Then the lady gestured Wendy to follow her. "Come along my dear" and for some reason Wendy did.

* * *

"What do you want?" Gray Fulbuster hissed, the three people in his workshop, one of them weirdly was a child, were starting to get on his last nerve. Particularly the one who kept shooting him looks of disgust. _Hey buddy I'd be upset too if I was born with pink hair_.

"Just listen to what the lady has to say" Natsu spat back, immediately not liking the 'blacksmith'. Erza - _as she insisted that they called her-_ had informed him that Gray was the second to last member of their 'taskforce'.

He was a planner, also had quite a lot of skill when it came to hand-to-hand combat, but apparently his methods were 'less aggressive' compared to Natus's. It had been suggested, though not officially proven, that Gray was behind some of the most spectacular bank-heists of X370-present. The blacksmith business was just a front. His ability to be able to think on the spot was apparently more important than his dick of an attitude.

Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms. He looked briefly over to the small blunette that had a nervous grip on her cat. When Erza told Natsu about bringing a child into the group he flat out opposed to the idea, a task force was no place for a child... or a Queen for that matter. But apparently she is a pretty damn good spy as well as being able to heal people better than most doctors.

"What is in it for me?" Gray looked over the group with one eyebrow cocked. Being a part of a task force wasn't exactly high on his 'to do list'. If the Scarlet haired Lady is in fact the Queen, she could find out about the bank heist and arrest him on the spot.

"Money, cleared of all possible charges..." Erza went on but that's all Gray needed to hear.

"Fine" He huffed, running his hand through his raven locks. He found a shirt and put it on.

* * *

"We are here to see Lucy Heartfilia" Erza said to the odd looking maid. Her hair was short and pink, and the maid outfit she was wearing was hardly decent. It didn't stop the two boys from staring though.

"Tell us again why we want a rich girl on the task force" Gray mumbled, shoving his hands into his tattered pants pockets. The raven-haired man was frustrated that he had to sit in a cart for over an hour to ride to Clover, where this girl lived. Not to mention it took almost 20 minutes just to walk up her driveway...

They were currently standing at the doorstep of one of the biggest mansions in the world. Apparently Lucy Heartfilia has a rich father, _lucky for her_ , Gray thought to himself. Though he was having trouble figuring out what the 18 year old girl would bring to the team. _Maybe the Queen has a lack of funding?_

"I'm sorry but my princess doesn't have any appointments today" The maid closed the door slightly so only her head could be seen.

"Nonsense Virgo, let them in!" A muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door. It became obvious that Virgo, so the voice had had named the maid, was trying to keep someone inside. The voice was sweet and pleasant, the group collectively thought of honey at the sound.

The struggle between the two ladies was becoming quite amusing to Gray, he could see blonde hair poke out the door every now and then as they fought. Erza started to feel rather awkward so she decided to say something, "We can come back at another time if you wish, Miss Heartfilia"

"N-no, it's okay" Virgo suddenly came tumbling out of the door, falling on her face with her arms stuck to her side.

Wendy looked at the pink haired maid with a sweat drop on her face. _She didn't even make any attempt the stop herself from falling_.

The thing they saw next blew everyone away. A beautiful blonde side stepped, revealing herself in all her beauty. Blonde curls sat perfectly below her collar bones, the blonde hair framing her pale face. Natsu was stuck on her chest, he normally wouldn't be so blunt, but they were so big.

She was wearing a beautiful big dress, that had Wendy's attention. The young girl was drawn to the baby blue number.

"Hello! Welcome! My, please do come in!" Lucy opened the door wide for the four to walk in. Erza gave the blonde a small nod of appreciation and walked in first.

Mouths were open with awe as Natsu, Gray and Wendy took in, what they could all say, was the most amazing house of all time. Erza's lips were parted slightly, even this mansion was more lush then her own palace.

"Virgo please get some refreshments for our guests!" Lucy yelled at the maid whom was still brushing herself off from her fall. "And everyone follow me"

The blonde lead the way through a few hallways, she walked with a happy bounce, looking over her shoulder every now and then with a glowing smile. If she wasn't so god damn attractive Natsu would have thrown up from her sweet aura already.

"In here, we'll have a few moments to talk before Virgo returns" Lucy stopped at a doorway and gestured for everyone to go inside.

"Well this is just a bit extreme" Natsu mumbled to himself. The room was bigger than any single room he had ever seen, but all that was in it was two lounges, a coffee table, and a rug. Wendy silently agreed with the pink-haired man. Personally she just thought it looked like a waste of space.

When they had all finally reached the lounges, they all took a seat. The two boys and Wendy on one, Lucy and the Queen on the other.

"So your highness what can I do for you this evening?" Lucy smiled as she placed her hands neatly on her lap.

Natsu raised his eyebrow and leant his arm along the back of the chair. This girl seemed almost too sweet.

"It is nice to finally meet you Lucy, but I am sure you know why I am here" Erza stated, her tone soft as always.

Natsu's eyes flicked to the blonde as Lucy reacted strangely to what the Queen had said. The 'sweet girl' clenched her jaw and her eyes drifted down to her hands. Yet her voice stayed confident.

"I'm sure I have no clue what I have done to deserve this honour" Before Lucy could even take a breath the Queen continued.

"I know you were behind the assassination of Governor Angel" Lucy stifled a laugh with her hand.

"I-I'm sorry my Queen, are you here to arrest me? Because you have a couch full of low-grade criminals sitting right in front of you" Lucy giggled "So I know you didn't come here to blackmail me"

The three sitting on the opposing couch all became collectively offended at the 'low-grade' comment, but at the same time they were all wondering how Lucy knew of them.

"Wait hold up... This chick assassinated a governor?! And you want her to be part of the team?!" Natsu exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Well she can't be a very good one if the Queen knows about it" Gray stated

Lucy scoffed, "Well I'm not in handcuffs am I?"

Gray leant forward to take another jab at the prissy aristocrat before he was interrupted by Erza.

"Enough children" she groaned. "Lucy, you know that the merchant guilds are being attacked and I have set this task force up to stop that. Now I was hoping that you could be our last member" The Queen spoke in a tone that resembled a mother's. Something that everyone here wasn't too familiar with.

Lucy still had a slight smirk on her face. Which made Natsu and Gray quite frustrated by her arrogance, Wendy however was in awe with her confidence.

"M'lady I have to stop you again, unfortunately you have nothing to offer me. I have more money then I know what to do with. You have no proof of this alleged assassination and if I am indeed an assassin, which I am not, then wouldn't I just kill you and collect a tremendous reward?" Lucy asked. Natsu couldn't help but think she had a good point. _Why would you risk your life when everything you had was here already?_

"Lucy, I am not offering you anything. I simply can't, you already have everything you most probably want because it was all given to you" The Queen paused which confused the three sitting across from them, but when Lucy's fists balled up, they could tell she hit a nerve. "Your father gives you everything, you haven't done anything for yourself, but who in their right mind would?" Of course the Queen left out the part about how Lucy Heartfilia (goes by the name of Michelle when people request her for assassinations) is the most sought-after assassin in all of Fiore and how her Father has no clue what his daughter does.

"Fine! But my father cannot know of anything" Lucy shrieked, if there was anything she hated most in this world, it was when someone says she can't do something on her own.

Erza smiled "Well I'm glad we sorted that out" she said as she embraced the soft couch and melted into it.

"Sandwiches anyone?" Virgo finally appeared with the refreshments and a wicked smile flickered across Natsu's lips.

* * *

Now with the task force at capacity the Queen can't even imagine what is in store for them and the Kingdom of Fiore... _Until Chapter 2 : Welcome to Fairy Tail~_


	2. Makarov's Notes

_**The Scarlet Sword**_

 _ **Makarov's Notes - Task-force  
**_

* * *

Erza Scarlet: The Queen. She is well-mannered, polite and educated, also stubborn, scary and sometimes clueless. Erza would do anything to protect her kingdom and her people. Well trained in sword handling, she can hold her own, perhaps better than the guards that protect her.

Lucy Heartfilia: The Rich man's daughter. Lucy is a siren. Using her blessed looks to lure men into their deaths. The happy-go-lucky girl has quite a dark side when it comes to her job. An Assassin is probably the best way to describe her. Though her Father (Owner of very many wealthy businesses) has enough money to keep the country going for lifetimes, she prefers to earn her own by utilizing her very special skill set. Of course no-one knows that Jude Heartfilia's prestigious daughter is an assassin on the side, she tries very hard to maintain this peace.

Gray Fulbuster: The Stripper. Gray is a tactical, smooth man. He is able to almost predict what his opponent is about to do, as well as being quite strong. Some might say he's the whole package, brains and brawn, but most ladies are off put - _or they just can't handles his attractiveness_ \- by his usual lack of clothing. Stripping isn't something he does for a profession or anything, it just helps him to think.

Natsu Dragneel: The Bad boy. Natsu has more physical strength and power than one man needs, continuously getting into fights - _he insists he hasn't lost one yet_ \- he lacks majorly in the subtly department, but what he loses in lack-of-intelligence he makes up for in strong morals and physical strength. Hot head.

Wendy Marvell: The child. Wendy specialises in gathering Intel, hiding in the shadows and observing is the thing she does best, being a fly on the wall. Fits in small spaces and being a cute child works in her favour when trying to get out of trouble, but she hasn't been caught... yet. Unfortunately due to size and age Wendy isn't the master at fighting, but she is an excellent healer, almost accused for witchcraft after she set a broken leg.


End file.
